


Lace Panties

by carrionqueen (nightquill), nightquill



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Basically Just Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, SMUTTY SMUT, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquill/pseuds/carrionqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquill/pseuds/nightquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard sneaks some of her underwear into Zaeed's pocket and this is where it ends. PWP gratiutious smut that is totally non-'canon' and just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts).



He was not expecting to find a pair of lacy, French-cut panties in his pocket. It was, in fact, almost the last thing he expected – he’d been fishing for a cloth to clean his gun with, but these… would not do. He hurriedly stuffed them away and glanced around the room, eyes falling on a smirking Elisabeth Shepard. 

“How ‘bout it, big guy?”

“Shepard,” he growled, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure there’s a turian somewhere on this ship who’d blow my damned brains out if I took you up on that,”

“Well, that’s not a ‘no’,” she grinned, arching an eyebrow and striding toward him. She slipped her hand into his pocket as the passed him, stealing back her underwear and letting her hand linger a little too long on his thigh. “Cargo hold. Ten minutes.”

He beat her there and was waiting when she walked in, her shirt untucked and her fly undone already. Jesus. What… 

“Don’t talk.” She snapped as he opened his mouth, shoving him back onto the bench as she crawled onto his lap. “I didn’t come here to chat.”

“Shepard,” he sort of protested but she kissed the words from his mouth, and he decided that he could probably take the turian in a fair fight if it came to that. She bit at his lip and her fingernails scraped down his chest as she shimmied closer and closer, straddling his hips and grinding against him. “Fuck, Liz,”

She was off him suddenly, gripping him by the shirt and pulling him towards his tiny bed. She was almost angry about it, too, a sort of ‘hurry-up-and-fuck-me’ in her eyes that he was sure to remember for the rest of his days. “I need you,” she was whispering, over and over as she pulled him down onto her, kicking off her boots and wriggling out of her pants and wrapping herself around him like a python. Her fingers raked his shoulders and tore at his t-shirt, pulling it over his head while he loosened his pants and shoved them down around his ankles and – 

“Zaeed, please,” she breathed into his ear, pulling him close and digging her claws into his shoulders. “ _Please,_ ” 

It set him on fire. Commander Shepard didn’t beg for anyone, and here she was, wrapped around him, open, waiting, pleading. For him. He kissed her roughly, their teeth clashing. He entered her. She gasped into the crook of his neck. She was so incredibly wet – he wondered briefly what had set her off like this but the way she clenched around him when he bottomed out inside of her was like a memory wipe. He couldn’t… think. There was nothing but her, her snaking arms, her clasping legs, lips, eyes, freckled nose. He kissed her nose more tenderly than he’d intended, mouthing over her cheek toward her ear and growling as he fucked her. She was pleading, still, her eyes rolling back and her hand clutching at him and oh sweet fucking Jesus how was he supposed to keep it together when Commander Fucking Elisabeth Shepard was moaning his name like she was in some kind of porn vid? “Elisabeth,” he hissed her name through clenched teeth as he tried not to come right there on the spot. 

She took the moment to flip them over, a practised close-quarters combat move that had him on his back before he even realised what had happened. He chuckled as she settled herself over him, then peeled off her shirt so that she was, finally, naked. “Hellcat,” he quipped.

“Too much for you, old man?” she smirked as she slid her cunt up the length of his cock and down again before aligning herself with him. 

“Hardly,” he lied with a grin, sliding his hands up her freckled thighs to rest on her hips. He gripped them with callused hands. He thrust into her, entering her for a second time and drawing a cry from her that was nothing short of animal. He grunted as he fucked her again, sitting up to kiss at her freckled tits as she rolled her hips against his, slithering in his grasp. What a goddess. She was freckled and scarred all over and he let his hands explore what his mouth couldn’t reach. A tattoo on her arse cheek reading ‘bitch’ in a heart made him chuckle into her ribs as he kissed at them. A scar shaped like a cross on the small of her back made him thumb it tenderly, pulling back for a moment to look at her face. 

She met his eyes, hips still rocking against him rhythmically, both hands now cupping his head. “Finish me,” she whispered, and he did not hesitate. With strong arms he grabbed her, lifting her off her knees and pressing her against the wall – she wrapped her legs around him, completely clear of the bed as he took control of their pacing once more. 

Liz panted in his ear like this was her first time. Shit, he hoped it wasn’t her first time – the thought flashed from him as she wriggled a little and hooked one leg over his shoulder. _Fucking stars_. She pulled him even closer to her, kissing and trading breaths as he bottomed out in her cunt with every stroke, forcing little whimpers of pleasure from her mouth. She was his. She was completely at his mercy and even though she was too lost in pleasure to verbally beg, her eyes were still pleading him. _Zaeed, please._ He was not about to let her down. He pressed her to the wall as he drove into her, felt her clenching tighter and tighter around his cock. She dug her nails into his skin but he couldn’t feel a thing other than the pressure – every nerve ending in his body had shut down apart from those in his groin. She was close. So was he but he wouldn’t – not until she came, not unless she was first – 

“Zaeed!” she cried and her whole body bucked against him, rigid and shuddering all at once. She unravelled in his arms, her broken yowling driving home his own orgasm. The feel of her cunt quivering and clamping down on him bought him undone inside of her, spilling into her and filling her up with him. 

He held her there, against the wall with his weight while they caught their breaths. Liz pooled like water into his lap when he finally pulled back from the wall, lazily tracing kisses across his shoulder and dragging her teeth along his skin. He gently lay her down on the bed and squeezed in beside her, against the wall. He didn’t want her coming to her senses only to be trapped in the bed by his body. He had no illusions of what this was, but – shit. She had fallen asleep beside him, her lips still curved in a satisfied smile. He kissed the sweat from her forehead and decided he would wait and see before drawing any conclusions.


End file.
